


Say Something

by PeggyCarters



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Season 9 AU, just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: What if season 9 didn't go as it did? An AU scenario that's been running in my head for quite some times now.It's a One Shot
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my girls Marwa for helping me with this one! You're the best, boo!

He doesn’t expect to check his email account and find an email from Carson inviting him for a The Voice get together. Adam’s sudden departure before the filming of the blinds of season 12 started took him by surprise, but it mostly hurt. It hurt that he had to find out from the press and not via, who he thought was, one of his closest friends. Of course Adam had apologised and Blake accepted the gesture, but it still hurt him when he thought about it. 

He thought about leaving that same day as well, but he couldn’t leave the show that brought him so much success, hanging like that. His moral and ethics couldn’t take part in such an asshole move, so he sucked it up and embraced the arrival of Nick Jonas with a smile on his face. Just a forced one. 

With Alicia winning season 12, his run on the show came to an end and even though it made him sad, he was also happy to start to explore this next “no The Voice” part of his life. Heading back to Oklahoma without having flight back to LA a few days later felt amazing. He had spent 6 months almost self isolating in his hometown, hanging out with his mum and working on his farm. His producer had been nagging him into putting out an album, but he just didn’t see a point in putting out music just for the sake of having something new on the charts. After a few tries, Scott gave up. 

He stares down at the unopened email with the subject line **The Voice reunites** for a few seconds before he opens it. It’s a simple email inviting him to a summer BBQ party at the host's house for a The Voice get together. As he reads he learns that so far Adam and Pharrell have accepted the invitation out of all the coaches. 

It’s a get together with people he hasn't seen in almost two years and one that will force him to go back to concrete heaven, aka LA. _Hard pass_ , Blake thinks. He closes the email and gets back to his gardening duties. 

  
  


Two days later he checks his email again when his manager calls and tells him to listen to some demos. He rolls his eyes but accepts. Before opening Brandon's email he sees that he has a new one from Carson. He almost wants to delete it without even reading it but curiosity sparks something in him. 

Carson asks him if he will respond and then jokingly threads to go to Oklahoma to get his ass to LA. _There's no party without you, just like there's no show without you. Please come._

Blake sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he leans back on his couch. 

_Gwen has confirmed._ He reads and rereads the three words over and over again until he ends up saying them out loud a few times. _Gwen._ He sighs louder this time as he tilts his head back and lets it rest on the soft cushion of his sofa. 

_**Some weeks later** _

"Alright you old souls, let's have a little fun." Adam announces as he comes back outside with a few drinks. 

Blake tilts his head slightly to the right to have his eyes rest on Gwen's, who raises her eyebrows at him and Blake chuckles. He knows how much of a non drinker she is. This should be fun. 

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. We're all getting drunk or halfway there." He says the last words to Gwen which cause all of the guests to let out a laugh. 

"Alright, alright." Gwen surrenders, "If I'm drinking I want a Gin-tonic." 

Blake stands up to help Adam with the drinks and just a few minutes later Adam starts the game. 

"Never have I ever not won The Voice." Adam chuckles as he puts his drink down and fixes his eyes on Gwen. 

"I hate you." She says as she takes a sip of her drink. She is the only one who drinks since all of the guests have won at least once. 

"Never have I ever sang a duet with Rihanna." Gwen winks at Adam who gives in and takes a sip. 

"Okay my turn," Alicia comes in, "Never have I ever called out the wrong city when doing a concert." 

They all drink aside from Blake and Gwen who give it a thought and then shake their head. "I don't believe it." Alicia says to both of them. 

"Unlike y'all I know my geography pretty well." Blake says. 

"He's also never been abroad so that makes things a little easier." Adam points out. "You Gwen? Uhm, really? Never?" 

"Not that I recall, no. I also know my geography pretty well." She says and then looks up to find Blake smiling at her. 

"Never have I ever turned for an artist and then regretted it." Pharrell says. 

Adam is the first to drink, followed by Kelly and Alicia. Gwen doesn't drink and Blake looks at his drink and then raises his voice, "I never regretted turning for someone but when the battles came and I got to know them a little bit I regret picking one or two each season because of their attitude." 

"Drink up buddy." Kelly says encouraging Blake to stop giving all phrases much thought. 

"Never have I ever thought that the artist that won didn't deserve to win." 

"Oh, hell yes!" Blake nearly screams making the whole table burst out laughing. Surprise to no one, they all drink in this round. 

Carson's up next, "Never have I ever had sex in The Voice’s trailer." 

"Aha, I knew Carson would be the one to break the ice." Kelly laughs as she puts her drink down. 

Carson takes a sip, Adam drinks and so does Blake trying not to recall his happy married years. 

"Oh god, you guys." Alicia laughs as she turns to look at Gwen who snorts at the scene. 

"Never have I ever developed a silly crush on another voice coach." Adam teases. 

"You realise that most of us are happily married, right?" Pharell says looking at Adam, "You are too just FYI." Adam chuckles. 

"This was just a fun way to get Blake to drink cos we all know he has a crush on me and Gwen." Blake's air catches on his throat and tries to hide his reaction when everyone turns to look at him. His eyes meet Gwen's for a few seconds and to his surprise she just smiles at him. 

"I have more than a crush on you, you little shit." Blake says before taking two sips of his drink to calm his nerves. Everyone bursts out laughing and the comment of him crushing on Gwen is left behind. 

"I missed you buddy." Adam tells Blake, who stands up and walks to the other side of the table to kiss his friend's cheek and engulf him in a hug. 

"Me too." 

The game continues for another half an hour until Alicia and Pharrell call it a night saying that they have stuff to do the following morning. 

That leaves Kelly and Gwen chatting at the chill out area where they had moved to after getting another drink. The guys had stepped inside saying that Carson had some old records that he wanted to show them. Half an hour later, Blake walks back outside, with a beer on his hand. He walks to the middle of the garden and takes his phone out to see that he has a text from his sister and a missed call from his mum. He’s about to call her when a voice startles him. 

“Get over here.” He turns to his right to find Kelly and Gwen sitting on the white sofas by the pool. “Adam and Carson?”

“They started playing some music and I wasn’t really feeling like singing.” Blake says as he sits down on one of the arm chairs facing the ladies.

“You haven’t felt like singing for a while now.” Kelly points out, making Blake let out a sigh. “Sorry.”

“No- it’s okay.” Blake leans back to the sofa and then looks up to find Gwen intensely looking at him. “What about you ladies? Haven’t seen you in a while.” He shifts the subject just like that. 

Kelly looks at Gwen and encourages her to go first, “Good. Kids are good too.” She presses his lips together. “I’ve been chilling a bit for the last two years honestly. Mostly designing clothes and enjoying my kids.”

“They must be so big.”

“Yeah, they are. Growing up too fast for my liking.”

“Oh, tell me about it,” Kelly jumps in, “I wish I could freeze time.”

"Right?" Gwen turns to look at Kelly as Blake stares at both his friends in awe. 

"You both are such good mums." He lets out without giving it a second thought. When both ladies' eyes land on his, he lets out a chuckle. "I mean that." 

"We know." Kelly assures him, "It's nice to hear it though."

"Thanks, Blake." Gwen smiles at him and he can't help but get a funny feeling running through his veins. 

Silence takes over for a few seconds but it doesn't become awkward. On the contrary, there's something enjoyable about finding comfort in silence. "I think maybe I should get going." Kelly speaks up, "Want a ride, Blake?" 

His eyes go from Kelly to Gwen, who draws a soft smile on her face. 

"No, I'm going to stay a little longer." He doesn’t really know what he’s going to say to Gwen, but her eyes are telling him to stay a little longer and he doesn’t know how to tell her no. 

Never has. 

Kelly says her goodbyes and soon enough it’s just the two of them. The silence is comfortable for a while as they both look around the property. When they run out of places to stare at, both their eyes land on each other, causing Gwen to draw a soft smile on her face and Blake to lean in forward. 

“So…”

“It’s kind of-”

They both break the silence at the same time. “You first.” Gwen tells him. 

“I don’t really know what to say.” He explains leaning back again. "It's weird to be here with you. It feels like a lot of time has passed but at the same time I feel like I only saw you yesterday." 

She remembers exactly where they were the last time they saw each other. Her place right after The Voice finale, sharing a bottle of wine as they waited for the sun to appear from behind the mountains.

“I missed you.” She whispers almost shyly. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in two years.”

He almost chokes on his own saliva when she speaks up so honestly. 

“Gwen, I -,” He huffs as he runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, it’s been a while.” Like magnets, his eyes lock with hers for a few seconds, “I missed you too.” He draws a soft smile on his face and then tears his eyes away from hers. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I shouldn't have just left." 

She thinks about her next move before she fires the question she's been wanting to ask him for two years now "Why did you, then?" Her eyes stay glued to his as she watches him briefly close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“I didn’t know what to do. One moment we’re drinking wine at 4 in the morning in your backyard and the next minute you look at me like you want nothing to do with me.”

Gwen breathes in as her palms move up and down the jeans covering her legs, “I wanted everything to do with you.” His eyes shoot up to meet hers as an intense silence falls over them. “I didn’t know how to tell you and I-” She presses her lips together as she looks for the right words to continue, “I couldn't believe that you were real, that-"

"Real?" He cuts her off in a whisper. 

"I have never met anyone like you, Blake." She begins. Her palms meet as she leans forward to place her elbows on her knees. "You were always there, didn't ask for anything in return. You washed all my tears away-"

"Gwen-" He says softly but she continues to speak. 

"You were just too perfect to be true. Like, I couldn't believe that there was a human being on this planet that could pull me out of so much misery. Let alone have them just two chairs down." 

"That's what friends do." He says when her speech dies down for a second. Gwen presses her lips together and leans back just a little bit. "You did the same for me. You basically saved my life that year." When she opens her mouth to comment on his statement, Blake repeats his words, "You saved my life." 

"Don't say that." Gwen shakes her head lightly as she feels her hands tremble at the thought of Blake not being alive. 

"You did and I am sorry for just telling you now." He explains softly and slowly like he's soothing calming words in her ear. "I should have said a lot of things sooner." It comes out as a soft whisper but she hears him just fine. 

"What things?" 

"That I only wanted The Voice to film to be around you. That I would come up with any excuse just to be in your presence a little bit longer." He takes a brief deep breath which she uses to open her mouth to say something, but Blake carries on before she can form words. "I wanted to be the recipient of all your hugs because there was something incredibly therapeutic and beautiful about them." He stops again and holds her intense gaze for a few seconds. 

"Blake-" 

"Sometimes I think I'm an idiot because I admire everything that you are and-" He stops abruptly when he realises the meaning of his words, "and I get that you don't feel-"

"Never have I ever thought about what could have happened if you’d kissed me that night.” She takes her chance and respectfully cuts him off. The tension is palpable as he stares at her when she speaks the words. She sees his dimples carve just a little on his face and then eye down to his beer on the glass table that separates both of them. 

He looks up at her and smiles just a little when she starts to reach down to the mojito on the table. 

Silently, and without breaking eye contact they both grab their drinks and take a sip. They don’t put back their drinks, instead they stay in both their hands. 

"Why didn't you?" She asks when he brings his eyes back to hers after looking away from a second.

"I didn't think someone like you would want someone like me." 

She chuckles and then puts her drink back on the table before standing up to move to the other end of the chill out couch, and closer to him, "Funny, I thought the same thing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
